The present invention relates to management of a network, and more specifically, to network management based on modeling of the cascading effect of failures.
There are many types of networks that include a number of assets that affect each other. Exemplary networks with a number of interdependent assets include a power network (power grid), gas network, and a water network. For example, a power network includes electrical assets (e.g., transformers, switches, fuses) and non-electrical assets (e.g., support structures, poles), each of which can not only fail but also damage other assets within the network.